Beating the silence
by Lulukaw
Summary: "Il fit un pas, puis un autre. Commença à marcher machinalement. Pas vers la source du bruit. Vers celle du silence. Ce silence insupportable, anormal, oppressant. Ce silence... de mort." Depuis que Sherlock est revenu plusieurs fois de la mort, John a pris l'habitude de vérifier son pouls, juste pour être sûr, à chaque fois qu'il est endormi, ou du moins qu'il semble l'être.


_Hello~_

 _Alors, je me promenais sur pinterest et tumblr en lisant des headcanons, et j'ai trouvé celui-ci, à propos de John vérifiant constamment le pouls de Sherlock depuis le Reichenbach Fall, et il a juste déchiré mon coeur ! Donc j'ai décidé de déchirer le vôtre par la même occasion ! Ne me remerciez pas :D_

 _Bonne lecture~_

Disclaimer: _Les personnages de John Watson et Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à ACD, la série Sherlock appartient à la BBC et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour mes écrits._

* * *

.

.

Il commençait à se faire tard lorsque John monta les marches vers l'appartement. Le silence qui semblait régner en haut des escaliers, quoiqu'inhabituel, ne l'interpella pas. Sa journée avait été terriblement longue et il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en rentrant enfin dans la pièce. Alors qu'il commençait à retirer sa veste, il se raidit inconsciemment lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps immobile de Sherlock, longue silhouette étendue sur le canapé, comme inanimée. Sa mâchoire se serra et il pressa ses mains sur ses paupières fatiguées pour s'obliger à prendre une longue inspiration, mais cela ne suffit pas à faire disparaître la désagréable impression qui lui pinçait le cœur, lui nouait la gorge et le ventre, contractait presque douloureusement ses épaules. La vision de Sherlock endormi sur le canapé, ou trop concentré pour prendre en compte son entourage, n'avait rien d'inhabituel en soi. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, - il secoua la tête, non, bien sûr qu'il ne l'ignorait pas, il était simplement incapable de la formuler, même dans ses pensées -, il détestait le voir ainsi, allongé, sans bouger, silencieux, inexpressif, _sans vie_.

John secoua la tête à nouveau dans une vaine tentative de chasser ces idées idiotes et rouvrit les yeux. Il se força à détourner le regard pour reprendre ses activités comme si tout allait bien - tout allait bien en réalité, à part son esprit qui divaguait. Il alla ranger sa veste, mit de l'eau à chauffer pour faire du thé. Tout allait bien. Mais en revenant dans la pièce principale, son attention se fixa encore une fois sur le détective. Avait-il bougé ? Il était presque sûr que sa jambe s'était un peu décalée. A moins que ce ne soit son imagination qui tentait de le rassurer. Son visage avait toujours la même expression. Soit aucune. Ses traits étaient parfaitement calmes. _Vides_. Même son torse ne se soulevait pas. Son torse ne se soulevait pas. Une brève vague de panique le traversa, désagréable chaleur montant du creux de son dos, passant dans sa nuque, jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne. Il s'obligea à se reprendre et se raisonner. Une respiration endormie est plus lente et plus calme qu'éveillée. De là où il se tenait, il ne parvenait pas à la percevoir. Il fallait simplement qu'il se rapproche s'il voulait... Un demi-sourire sans joie éclaira son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait vérifier si une personne endormie respirait. Il se sentit stupide. Pitoyable. D'être incapable de repousser cette pensée persistante, lancinante, d'avoir ce besoin constant de vérifier, de s'assurer qu'il est... que tout va bien, alors même que sa raison lui crie la vérité et l'aberration de ses idées mais ne pouvant se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme de sa... peur. Docteur John Watson avait peur. Il avait pourtant bien assez vu la réalité pour ne pas avoir besoin d'imaginer des choses absurdes. Ou peut-être l'avait-il justement trop vue. Que ce n'était pas si absurde. Maintes fois il l'avait vu, il savait... qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose, que le moindre coup de vent pouvait suffire à éteindre une vie. Et que souvent, bien trop souvent la flamme était impossible à ranimer.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, là, maintenant, il le savait. Il le savait bien. Il dormait. Sherlock dormait. Ou, plus probablement, il réfléchissait à la dernière affaire qu'il avait acceptée. Si profondément qu'il ne bougeait (presque ?) plus. Qu'il ne remarquait rien, ou ignorait tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour de lui. Il allait sûrement bondir sur ses pieds d'un moment à l'autre en l'appelant pour crier qu'il avait résolu l'affaire. Il le savait. Il savait que tout allait bien. Que tout était normal. Il savait. Mais... mais si jamais...?

Il devait bouger. Faire taire ses pensées, rien qu'un instant. Arrêter de rester planté là à le contempler de loin, guettant le moindre mouvement tout en se refusant d'aller s'assurer une bonne fois pour toutes de sa propre bêtise. Il ne devait pas aller voir. Pas encore. S'il s'en empêchait assez longtemps, peut-être qu'il finirait par se persuader. Mais s'il pouvait juste être sûr encore une fois...

John soupira une énième fois. Juste une dernière fois. Il s'humecta les lèvres, serra et desserra plusieurs fois les poings. Le sifflement de la bouilloire lui fit amorcer un mouvement, comme pour l'arracher à l'étreinte de ses pensées étouffantes. Il fit un pas, puis un autre. Commença à marcher machinalement. Pas vers la source du bruit. Vers celle du silence. Ce silence insupportable, anormal, oppressant, ce silence qui ne devrait pas exister, qui avait déjà existé bien trop souvent, bien trop longtemps, qu'il essayait d'éviter à tout prix, qui avait failli le submerger à nouveau et dont l'ombre planait toujours au-dessus de lui, au-dessus d'eux, autour d'eux, comme une brume épaisse et sombre qui pouvait les dévorer, à chaque instant, pour toujours. Ce silence. Un silence... de... mort.  
Le mot le frappa comme une gifle lorsqu'il arriva près du canapé, près de Sherlock dont le visage affichait toujours le même vide. Il avait peur. Peur que le silence décide soudain de le lui reprendre, une nouvelle fois. Peur que tout s'arrête. Encore. Définitivement. Il avait vu tant de fois ce silence. Chez des êtres chers. Des camarades. Des inconnus. Il savait qu'il était inévitable. Peu importe à quel point ils pouvaient résister, peu importe combien de fois le médecin pouvait l'en empêcher, combien de fois il pouvait se battre contre lui, le silence les prendrait tous, à n'importe quel moment. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêcherait ?

Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, plus pesante, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord des coussins pour continuer à observer Sherlock. Étendu sur le dos, son visage était tourné sur le côté, ses boucles brunes tombaient mollement sur ses yeux fermés, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Une position similaire à... ce moment là. John serra ses doigts sur le tissu, y enfonça douloureusement ses ongles pour essayer de distraire ses pensées. Inutile. Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de son visage. Il sentait encore le froid intense et la dureté du pavé sous lui. Il voyait encore le gris qui avait pris possession de tout son monde en quelques secondes, seulement déchiré en un endroit par ses yeux d'un bleu si rare, ouverts sur le vide, aveugles, bordés de cette tâche écarlate envahissant peu à peu son visage, se laissant glisser sur son front, descendant sur sa pommette, le long de sa joue, retraçant la ligne de sa mâchoire, le même parcours que John s'était déjà surpris à vouloir suivre du bout de ses doigts. Il réussit à détacher son regard et le baissa vers sa poitrine - vérifier qu'elle se soulevait bel et bien. Mais il vit la même chose. La chemise bleu clair trempée dans l'encre rouge sombre qui se répandait encore et encore malgré ses tentatives pour l'arrêter. Il sentait encore l'odeur atrocement familière du sang. Il entendait encore le silence.

Il voulut détourner le regard pour ne plus voir ce rouge mais le posa sur sa main qui devait auparavant reposer sur son torse, avant de glisser, tomber, pendre près du sol, inerte. La main qu'il n'avait pas pu atteindre, la main qu'on l'avait empêché de prendre. Il l'attrapa doucement et la ramena vers lui, sans rencontrer de résistance. Elle était froide. Presque aussi froide que lors de cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée à courir dans les rues de Londres pour s'enfuir. Quand ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient encore fuir et éviter le pire.

Instinctivement ses doigts se placèrent autour du poignet dans un geste habitué. Il sentit aussitôt le léger mouvement sous la peau, uniquement perceptible au toucher. Il ne put retenir un soupir mêlé de soulagement et d'agacement envers lui-même. Tout allait bien. Comme d'habitude. Et pourtant, dès qu'il était trop loin, dès qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir la douce pulsation sous ses doigts, l'angoisse reprenait le pas sur sa raison. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu être là à temps, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher...

\- John. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le bruit du silence brisé le fit sursauter. Il releva les yeux vers Sherlock. Le rouge avait disparu. Le bleu n'était plus vide, il brillait. Son visage avait retrouvé une expression, ses sourcils légèrement froncés par l'étonnement et une sorte d'incompréhension.

\- Je ne pense pas vraiment avoir à te le dire, si ? répondit John, avec une vaine tentative de sourire.

Sherlock eut un bref soupir - cela semblait être une habitude dans cet appartement.

\- Tu sembles avoir pris l'habitude de vérifier mon pouls dès que je ferme les yeux. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine.

John détourna les yeux, préférant soudain étudier de plus près le motif d'arabesque des coussins, et se racla nerveusement la gorge.

\- Donc tu étais vraiment endormi les deux autres fois...

\- John, tu sais que s'allonger un moment ne signifie pas mourir à...

John fixa brusquement son regard de nouveau sur le visage de Sherlock qui s'interrompit en remarquant ses yeux brillants. Il ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi il avait _besoin_ de faire ça. Le génie pouvait parfois être si lent ! Il éleva la voix, un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais elle ne fut plus qu'un murmure à la fin de sa réponse.

\- Comment je pourrais en être sûr ? Je t'ai déjà vu mourir deux fois devant moi, Sherlock !

Plusieurs secondes interminables passèrent en silence durant lesquelles chacun soutint le regard de l'autre, Sherlock cherchant quelque chose à dire et John à s'empêcher de craquer ou de fuir. Finalement Sherlock réussit à reprendre la parole, d'une voix où sonnaient une pointe de culpabilité et d'hésitation:

\- La première fois n'était pas réelle...

\- Elle l'était pour moi. Elle l'a été pendant deux ans !

Son regard dévia à nouveau, incapable de se maintenir plus longtemps au niveau de Sherlock, et revint se poser sur sa main. Sherlock n'avait pas retiré son poignet de l'emprise, et sous ses doigts devenus tremblants il sentait toujours les pulsations, qui s'étaient accélérées, à moins que ce ne fût son propre pouls qui s'y était mêlé. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il était temps qu'il mette des mots sur la peur qui enserrait tout son être depuis des mois.

\- Sherlock... Parfois- souvent, quand je te vois comme ça, ou même quand tout va bien, je pense... j'ai l'impression que tout pourrait... que peut-être, rien de tout ça ne soit réel. J'ai... peur... que ce ne soit qu'une sorte d'illusion, tu vas trouver ridicule et moi aussi ! Mais j'ai peur que d'un coup, tout ça disparaisse. Que je sois encore là-bas, devant Barts, assis à côté de toi- de ton corps, sur le pavé gelé, trempé, tâché de sang, à essayer de t'atteindre pour chercher des battements de cœur qui n'existent plus... Ou que je sois encore dans cet hôpital, où les médecins ont abandonné tout espoir et que la machine ne se remette jamais soudain à sonner, que ton cœur ne batte plus jamais...

Il se tut, incapable de continuer sinon d'une voix brisée, inaudible. Il avait tout dit. Enfin. N'attendant pas de réponse, et sans croiser son regard, il commença à relâcher le poignet, qu'il avait sans doute serré bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû, commença à s'éloigner à contrecœur de la pulsation qui le rassurait tant. Mais avant même de réussir à le lâcher, il sentit de long doigts entourer son propre poignet, les plaçant aux mêmes endroits que les siens plus tôt. Il entendit un mouvement léger, puis une main vint se poser sur son épaule et sa nuque, provoquant un frisson sur sa peau. La main le tira doucement en avant et John n'opposa aucune résistance, jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur le tissu fin de la chemise et qu'un bruit ne résonne à son oreille, rythmé, régulier, sans doute un peu plus fort que d'habitude, et si réconfortant. Une vibration prit place un instant par dessus le bruit, accompagnée par la voix de Sherlock:

\- Il bat.

Ce fut suffisant. John ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être, laissant échapper les quelques larmes qu'il avait retenues jusqu'ici. il bat. Il essaya de mémoriser la musique créée par chaque battement, chaque pulsation, qu'il avait pourtant dû entendre des milliers de fois en tant que médecin. Mais ce rythme là était différent, tout nouveau. Son cœur bat. Il faisait s'envoler sa peur au loin, si loin qu'il se demanda si elle avait réellement existé, et comment. Il se sentait mieux que jamais, là, à écouter son cœur, à sentir son cœurs sous leurs doigts toujours enlacés. Il voudrait rester là, à écouter les battements du cœur qu'il avait trop souvent cru perdre à jamais. Il voulait écouter son cœur, leurs cœurs battre, pour toujours. Leurs cœurs battent. Ils battent le silence.

.

.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous allez bien, que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous avez apprécié. Une petite review ?_

 _A la prochaine~_


End file.
